


Rather a Messy Getaway

by orphan_account



Category: Gakuen Mokushiroku | Highschool of the Dead
Genre: Breastplay, Breasts, Clit Rubbing, F/F, Fucking, Futa, Futanari, Girl dick, Girl with a Dick, Large Breasts, Lesbians, Massive Breasts, Mutual Orgasm, Nipples, Nudity, Penetration, Porn, Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, boobs, clitoris, cock - Freeform, dick - Freeform, girl cock, handjob, huge tits, nipple sucking, tiddies, tugging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 07:31:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12294294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shizuka gets cut off from the rest of the group as they make their way out of the city in a small convoy, holed up in a gas station trying to get out of it with a lone rifle. But Shizuka soon breaks and succumbs to her own thoughts of inferiority, but in the nick of time, Rika comes from nowhere to save her unofficial girlfriend. But how with Shizuka make it up to her?





	Rather a Messy Getaway

Shizuka was alone, cut off from the rest of the group as they sped away near the coast in their small convoy she had slipped away from. It had only been for a second, to scout a nearby gas station for a pay phone or batteries to power their own radios. And then the horde had split them. 

Takashi, Rei and Saya had managed to get through the horde and retreat back to the convoy with Saeko and Kohta clearing a path for the rest of the personnel they were now travelling with. They all charged on, cutting the undead down and blasting through the moving swath of decaying corpses, only impulsed to feed due to this still lasting biochemical weapon or otherwise plague. But Shizuka couldn’t charge through them. Even in her current outfit - the slim fitting tracksuit, the jacket not even able to be zipped up over her colossal bust. Yet again her J-Cups were her demise and they could not be contained from shaking if she would run. They could even spring loose from her current aqua coloured bikini. The one she had snagged from her apartment just in case she came across a certain roommate and unofficial girlfriend. She and the woman in question were considering themselves friends with special benefits at the moment. But Shizuka wanted a lot more, and now it looked as if she would not get the chance to make that happen. 

The previously employed school nurse was now trapped in the abandoned gas station with an automatic in her hand (even if she had no clue how to turn the safety off or fire with any accuracy) and her tits still overflowing from the track jacket zipped up only halfway over her tummy. 

“God damn it!” Shizuka cursed, hoisting the heavy rifle under her bust. The bright blue bikini could barely even contain her large breasts but she was more annoyed at her own inability to simply run through the horde as Takashi and Rei cleared the way with their blades. She had got herself stuck, and with the number of them, she doubted if anyone was coming to make the return trip to clear them out for her. If she didn’t think of something they would be inside soon and then her breasts would be a massive feast of flesh and meat for them. 

She wrapped an arm around her bust, squishing them close to her chest and feeling their softness but looking at the undead with an angry look. “You’re not having them! And you’re not having me!” Shizuka shrieked at them, the horde itself still clawing at the doors and barred windows. 

The barrier was strong, it would be for a gas station, but it did not look strong enough to hold them back indefinitely. Yes, there was a substantial stock of supplies inside, but the undead would get in before long, surely they would. Shizuka knew she had to think. Her knowledge of chemistry could get her out of this, and of biology and physics. She had a degree, she was much smarter than people gave her credit for. Now was the time to put all that knowledge that had gradually slipped into the subconscious to use. Or else she would be undead food within the hour. 

There was a plentiful amount of beer in the back, although the cooler looked as if it had been busted for a long while. Warm booze was what she wanted right now. There would be lighter fluid behind the counter although that would trigger an alarm (not that that bothered her), she could access it as well as either tissue or rags, or both to mix for a plethora of Molotov cocktails. Those could clear a large swath of the undead away from both entrances but then Shizuka would be left to shoot her way through the rest of the ranks alone and with nothing else but her bouncing bosom and her assault rifle. Even if she could bring herself to use the boomstick there was only a full clip and that was it. The grenade launcher under the barrel only contained one and she had no more. 

Shizuka sat against one of the aisles on the floor, tossing the forsaken rifle across the floor and sinking with her head in her hands, almost consumed by her cleavage too. She could try and fight them off, but there looked so many of them, and the noises of the gnawing and the walls and clawing to pierce through the barriers and get to the ample lean meat and adipose stuffed chest of Shizuka Marikawa. Gently she succumbed to her predicament and began to lose her way, her composure, slumping to her bottom and sitting fully on the floor. As the sounds of the undead filled the walls and confines of the abandoned gas station. 

Why did she have to be so slow and made like this? Why could she not get to grips with the new state of the world? Where was Rika? 

Rika Minami, Shizuka’s flame. They had been cut off since the start of this, and all Shizuka wanted, while the rest of her friends and teammates were more concerned about families of loved ones, she wanted to see Rika. Even if it was one more time before they both or even one of them died to the massive legion of roaming bodies.

The thoughts of Rika swelled in Shizuka’s mind, her thoughts honing in on the pink haired sniper as she grew further and further alone with the undead all around her. She just wanted to see her again, her perfect frame and bountiful chest, her flawless hair and stronger state of mind. Rika would help her, the woman would take a drummed magazine shotgun and blast a way out of the station with Shizuka on her back, massive breasts as soft pillows between them. 

And just as Shizuka went to Rika in her mind, she heard the light hum of an engine in the background, getting closer and closer, louder and louder, until it became a running over of the mobile corpses. Until at last there came a massive bang, an explosion of sharpened girders sticking through the barrier of the gas station. It was a Hummer, armoured with chains and steel grates over the windows. The door swung open and flames spewed from a woman hanging out of the door. Shizuka looked in awe to her saviour and saw the blowing purple/pink hair of a strong and busty woman clad in black kevlar and armour. 

She looked right at Shizuka, after finding her eyes and massive breasts in the night and sheen of flames creating a barrier between the open gas station and the oncoming horde making their movements. But Shizuka was safe, as the woman leapt from the Hummer, keeping the engine running. She wore black goggles but as soon as she got to the blonde with her massively exposed bust, Shizuka realised it was the unmistakable hair of her beloved butch-muffin. Roka Minami. 

“Rika?” Shizuka asked, as the butch and busty sniper hoisted the massively endowed school nurse into a bridal carry and lifted her into the hummer quickly as the flames subsided, consuming so many of the husks. Rika brought her flamethrower to bear on the wall of bodies coming for more and set them aflame once more, spewing orange leaves of fire all into the back ranks of them, setting them all on fire. 

Quickly, Rika piled back into the driver’s seat and turned back to Shizuka who was looking a little ragged. Her jacket was coming off of her and she looked like she was sweating. The left strap of her barely present bikini was falling down her shoulder. Rika giggled at that. “You might wanna fix your straps and hold on hon, this is gonna get loud,” Rika told her, grinning before she flipped the Hummer into reverse. 

They sped away just as the whole station went up in smoke, in a spectacular explosion. Rika stopped the Hummer some miles down the road, near the side of the river, with the option to swim in if the undead reappeared. But both women got out the car and got to what they both wanted. 

Shizuka practically shoved her tongue into Rika’s throat. Without an ounce of hesitation and no waiting, she gripped Rika’s neck and cupped her cheek before kissing her so passionately and longingly, getting what she wanted more than ever. Rika had rescued her and she wanted all of the purple-haired woman now. Shizuka had missed Rika so much, all she wanted was to kiss her, hold her, fuck her. The cunt of the busty school nurse was burning for Rika with a mix of adrenaline, love, passion and gratitude. 

When Rika pulled her plump and luscious lips away from Shizuka’s, the blonde was blushing, her pupils dilating as she regressed a little with Rika’s small display of mild force. While this first move by the blonde was a little dominant, Rika soon regained her foothold on the displays of force and held Shizuka’s neck around the back of it, with her thumb she pulled on the bustier woman’s lips and smiled. 

“I missed you so fucking much, Shizuka, how the fuck did you survive?” Rika asked, hugging her unofficial girlfriend a little closer. 

Shizuka moaned, feeling her pussy burn a little as her lips were pulled to the side and Rika held her neck, held her waist too. Rika’s arms were a sorely missed feeling, and now she felt them all over again. It was like a drug coursing through Shizuka already as she surrendered herself. But she didn’t want to talk about this. 

Her own hands slipped down to Rika’s belt, tugging at the buckle and quickly undoing it, pulling it from her and doing away with the top button of her pointless pants. “Can we… Fucking… Can we not talk about that right now? Fuck I just need you so much right now Rika…” Shizuka moaned all the more, fumbling with the button before she could practically rip the pants apart down the zipper.

They fell to Rika’s ankles already as she stayed her hands, holding Shizuka’s neck more, looking into her eyes and seeing the woman she had not for months. She realised she’d missed Shizuka as much as the blonde had missed her. All that talk about a mysterious ‘roommate’ in the city had made her heart long for this busty nurse whom she had been worrying about the whole time. She didn’t care how the woman had survived or how she’d ended up nearly dying. Rika looked down to those J-Cup sized melons barely contained within that inexplicable bikini top and licked to lips, wanting to get them around the nipples of those colossal udders. 

“I know exactly what you mean. Let’s get to it.” Rika told her darling and pulled back the blue patches that covered Shizuka’s nipples, her own lips darting for them as Shizuka pulled down Rika’s boyshorts and let her massive and rigid cock swing free with a bit of a movement. 

Then the hand of the needing nurse gripped the appendage tight, and she tugged back and forth on it the throbbing length as Rika continued to suck on one nipple while failing to hold Shizuka’s other breast with one hand. Each tit of the nurse needed at least four hands to fully grope one of Shizuka’s boobs, but riks tried, kneading and feeling all of the massive expanse of a breast in hand as she sucked the nipple into her mouth. 

Noises, sweet melodies and squirming breaths came from Shizuka’s mouth as she tugged harder and more lavishly on Rika’s cock, feeling the rather open slit of her head. “I missed you… so fucking much Rika.” Shizuka moaned, slipping a little of her nail into Rika’s slit, sounding her a little and making her moan as she sucked. The gentle penetration of Rika’s slit made her all the more ravenous for her school nurse. 

She popped Shizuka’s nipple when she retracted her lips. “Fuck, me, you. Damn, I can tell, Shizuka. Fuck I forgot how amazing these tits of yours are.” Rika grunted. She couldn’t take more of this, so quickly Shizuka had stirred her hornet’s nest and now she needed more relief and release from her trembling cock. The sounding was her weakness. She needed more. 

“Get in the fucking car, I gotta have more, ‘Zuka.” Rika cursed, stripping her jacket and tank top off of her. Her panties and pants stayed around her ankles, but her chest came down to the bra, but Shizuka looked at her tanned bust and wanted to see it. 

While stripping down to completely nothing before sitting in the back longways, Shizuka grabbed the centre of the bra covering Rika’s chest and ripped at it, splitting it at the front and unleashing those incredible tits behind it. “I missed those too,” the blonde told her partner, giggling a little and almost acting as if the rest of the world around them was not in a complete sense of fucked up. She just wanted this right now. 

To have sex with Rika in the back of a Hummer after they had escaped a mass amalgamation of undead corpses roaming around Japan and the rest of the world.

“Now come on. Fuck me like you always did Rika. I need this now.” Shizuka moaned, climbing back into the back of the Hummer with her lower half barely on the seat, her legs spread and hoisted into the air as she supported them with desperate and sluttish hands over her ass to spread that too. “Take your pick, I don’t care which.” She mused, really giving herself over to the lust and heat of the already intense getaway. And the mid-getaway tumble they were about to rut in. 

“No matter how long I’m away from you still can’t get enough of me…” Rika grunted as she smirked and waddled over, rubbing the smooth and bulbous head of her mighty cock around the front entrance of her naughty school nurse. She rubbed the head over Shizuka’s clitoris, already exposed from its fleshy hood, and the blonde let out a series of exacerbated moans and whistles as she felt the shooting waves of pleasure come from the contact around her pearl. She breathed heavily and made for a prey so perfect, Rika saw her as a perfect specimen to fuck now in the back of their getaway Hummer.

Rika hummed, rubbing her hands over the back of Shizuka’s rump before bringing them both down hard on the ripe and tender flesh, marking Shizuka with a peachy red ass before she vested her. “You ready, babe?” Rika asked. 

Shizuka moaned once more and looked longingly into Rika’s eyes, piercing the sunset behind her. “Yes! Fuck me, please Rika, fuck me like you did. Like I’m your naughty schoolgirl again!” Shizuka yelled, wanting it so much. 

“It’s my pleasure,” Rika told her, holding her ankles and slipping her throbbing and pulsing cock deep into her entrance, making the blonde curse and yell out with a much-earned feeling of penetration. It had been so damn long, longer than she had realised at first glance since she had had anything up her folds, and now she was taking Rika’s cock all over again, like before the start of this.

The feeling, the dimensions of the length rubbing past all of Shizuka’s walls was the same as it had been, she was rediscovering all of those curves and rings, each ridge and the massive, glorious head inside of her. On any other day Shizuka would pin Rika to whatever soft surface there was and she’d take that cock into her mouth for as long as could be afforded. She’d slurp up every little bit of Rika’s cock and swallow her spewing load as it came, but today there might not be that time. Thus Rika plunged her cock deep into Shizuka, finding that spot she could pinpoint within seconds and rutting her fairly forcefully and enthusiastically as she pumped her prick inside. 

“Fuck you feel good ‘Zuka. Fuck, that pussy…” Rika groaned on and on, holding those plump legs in the air and thrusting her throbbing member deep and deeper still, as far as she could into the needy nurse as she held her massive breasts like a pillow. “Suck those nipples for me, babe. Like you always used to.” Rika asked, licking her lips again and bringing a thumb down to Shizuka’s clit to rub it while she fucked her.

The wet folds, they were sublime, glistening and almost glazed over with the wash of pre-ejaculate fluid come from Shizuka’s trappings and deep crevasse of womanhood. Rika rubbed Shizuka’s clit hard and fast, edging her quickly as she cried in the background, her thighs shaking now as she held them up to keep her pussy and rear exposed for Rika. She had ample practice with this position, hanging off of the end of the bed back in the day for Rika to prod her needing cunt with her thick cock.

“Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, Rika! Fuck me!” Shizuka screamed into the back of the Hummer, feeling the long and veiny shaft of the luscious cock inside of her, filling her up like an arm down a sleeve. Another limb filling the whole space of the inner dwellings of Shizuka’s neglected pussy. 

It filled her again and again, more than she could withstand. She clenched herself a little, making the entrance tighter for Rika to fit herself inside of it, making the woman fucking Shizuka edge at the same time. 

Rika leaned down, her lips meeting Shizuka’s and the pair kissed passionately and tightly as the stronger woman’s prodded deeper and deeper into Shizuka’s cunt. The rapid filling and then relaxing of the inner muscles and walls of Shizuka made her almost cry, the feeling so pleasurable. 

“Rika! I’m gonna…” Shizuka breathed, unable to contain herself with the stuffing her pussy was being subjected to. 

But Rika was feeling the same. “Shit, me too.” She grunted, pushing her cock into Shizuka again and again. Until finally she slotted her and had to stop. 

She could feel Shizuka tense around her length, and at that moment, Rika could not contain the load prepped and ready for deployment from her heavy sack. She was bursting to release and when she felt Shizuka’s entrance firmly clasp and hold the cock inside it, Rika felt the urge to blow, and the dam of her cock broke, spewing forth a wash of creamy white seed all into her girlfriend. 

At the same time, the blonde released, and lost her way as the wash of pleasure and sated release came from her innards, coming from her entrance and soaking Rika’s cock and the seat under her. The wetness spilt down her seam and down the back of her ass onto the seat, covering the cock with it. They both came together, reaching explosive climax and masterful orgasm at once. 

Rika fell onto Shizuka and they both climbed fully inside, with the purple-haired woman reaching back to shut and lock the door. The undead could get to their clothes, they didn’t care. 

The pair had a lot of making up to do.


End file.
